A million dollars or die!
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: Booth goes away, Angela sets Brennan up on a date. But what happens when Booth isn't there to protect Brennan? Please read and review. Chapter 15 now up, Last chapter.
1. A woman on a mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters, never will either.**

A million dollars or die! 

Chapter 1-The woman on a mission 

Angela walked into the Jeffersonian. Hodgins waved at her, but at the moment she had more important things to do. She was on a mission. It had all started 2 weeks ago, when she had gone to a club. She had met this really cute guy there called Dave. He seemed really nice and she would have gone out with him herself if she wasn't taken. So she organised to set him up on a blind date. It had been easy convincing him, but it was the other half that was the trouble. Since she had mentioned the idea to Brennan a week ago, she had avoided her. But today was different she had come in especially early, much earlier than she wanted too. But since the date was tonight and Brennan still hadn't agreed it was her only option. She easily found Brennan she was on her laptop in her office. She walked in.

"Hey." Brennan looked up. Her heart sank. It was Angela. She couldn't cope anymore with Angela and this blind date thing. She couldn't see the fun in going out on a date with someone she didn't know.

"Angela, I've told before I don't want to go on this blind date."

"I'm sure you'll like him. He's really cute."

"I don't care if he's cute and anyway I've got to work tonight."

"You don't need to work. What you need is to get out, meet some guys, let your hair down."

"My hair is down, Angela."

"It means a good time."

"Fine, I'll go if you'll just stop going on."

"Ya!" Angela left the room with a spring in her step. But Brennan had a feeling in her gut (Not that she listened to her gut) that this was going to be bad.

- - - - - - - -

Brennan looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she had let Angela talk her into this. She thought for a moment about calling Booth, she didn't know why. But he was on holiday with Parker. He barely got to see his son and now he had a week with him. She didn't want to spoil for him, anyway he was going to be back in 5 days. Maybe it was a good thing she was going on this date. Perhaps she should let 'her hair down' or whatever Angela said. She heard the taxi at the front, so she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. After 20 minutes in the taxi she got out and decided to walk, it was going so slow it would be quicker walking. She looked at her watch she was already 10 minutes late. She got her phone out of her bag and was about to ring Dave, when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and everything went black.

**Author's note: Well it's taken me three days to get this up since fanfiction wasn't working. Well i hope you like it please read and review**


	2. Drink or drown

**Disclaimer: Who doesn't own Bones, me.**

A million dollars or die! 

Chapter 2-Drink or Drown

Angela untangled herself from Hodgins and grabbed her phone. It was the 5th time it had rung and she decided she could no longer ignore it.

"Hello."

"Angela, it's Dave."

"So, how's it going?"

"Not well, since she hasn't turned up. I was ringing to say as was leaving in case she turned up." 'Which I doubt' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Dave." She put the phone down and for a minute she sat there thinking. 'Brennan was never late for anything, she was always early or on time at the very latest. Had something happened? No there was bound to be a reason for this.' She picked up her phone and rang Brennan, there was no answer.

"Who was that?" Hodgins asked her. 

"Dave, Bren didn't turn up for her date and she isn't answering her phone."

"Maybe she's feeling ill." He placed a kiss on her neck and Angela stopped worrying about Brennan almost instantly.

- - - - - - - -

Brennan opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was a sharp pain on the back of her head. Darkness surrounded her and she felt like her eyes were closed. She attempted to rub her eyes, but she found her hands were chained to the wall behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could make out 4 other shapes in the room, which could be other people tied up like her, but she couldn't be certain. Then a light flickered on. She looked up and saw a lonely light bulb attached to a high, slimy, green ceiling. She looked around the room and saw that the other 4 shapes were in fact 4 other women around her age chained to the wall like her. At the end of the room was a steel door, which suddenly slammed open to reveal a man. Most of his face was covered by a thick mob of wild, curly, brown hair. The rest of his face was badly scarred badly and his eyes were black like endless tunnels. As he stepped into the room, he walked with a light limp. In one hand he held a thin piece of slate and in the other a glass of water. He walked closer and closer to Brennan and as he came closer he lifted the piece of slate up and carved something above her head. Brennan looked at the other women and saw that the other women also had things carved above their head and they looked like names. When the man had finished he grabbed Brennan's head and lifted it up. Helpless Brennan had to let him. He lifted the glass of water up to her lips and poured it into her mouth. She had one choice drink or drown. He left the room and returned 4 more times with water for the other women and then he left turning off the light. Which left Brennan and the other women in what seemed like eternal darkness.

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews i've had so far. Well i hope you like it please read and review**


	3. Missing Persons

**Disclaimer: As usual i don't own Bones.**

A million dollars or die!

Chapter 3-Missing person

When Angela entered work the next day she was ready to ask Brennan why she missed her date the previous night. She walked up to her office and she wasn't there. She then checked the rest of the Jeffersonian, but she wasn't anywhere. After about half an hour of looking she asked Zack.

"Zack have you seen Brennan?"

"No, Dr Brennan hasn't come in yet, but it is strange because she said she was coming in early to look at a medieval man."

"Thanks Zack." She walked off it wasn't like Brennan not to come in. Angela doubted whether she had ever missed work. She got out her phone and tried ringing her. There was no answer. Angela drove to Brennan's apartment at least if she was sick Angela would know. She arrived at Brennan's apartment door. She knocked… there was no answer. She called out Brennan's name… there was no answer. In the end she simply got out the spare key Brennan had given her and opened the door. She searched the apartment, but there was no one there. The bed hadn't been slept in and nothing was different so Angela just excepted Brennan to come from round a corner somewhere, but she didn't. Angela left the apartment and returned to lab. But after 2 more days had passed and Brennan still hadn't returned, Angela was forced to register her as a missing person. And once again the name Brennan was on the missing persons database.

**Author's note: I know there wasn't a lot in that chapter. I do have the next chapter, but i haven't had many reviews so the more reviews i get the quicker the chapter goes up. So please push that little button and review**


	4. The plan

**Discalimer: Just like all my fellow fanfiction writers i do not own Bones and if i did my fanfiction would be on the tv and not on this site.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but i was going to wait till the alerts were back up. But as i know you waited a bit all ready i'm going to give you the next chapter. i would now like to apogize for the length of the chapter, longer ones on the way. I would love reviews they make me happy and make me update quicker. so please read and review. this chapter is decated to all who have reviewed so far, thank you. **

A million dollars or die!

Chapter 4-The plan

Brennan looked around the room again. She had become accustomed to this room since she had been there for a bit. She had lost track of time as there was no night and no day here, there was only darkness. She wondered whether Booth had come back yet and how Angela was coming to terms with her being gone. Nothing seemed to change here. She had been kept chained up since she arrived and had not being given anything except enough water to keep her alive since she arrived. The only thing that had changed was there were now 10 of them instead of 5. Even though Brennan was in the same room as these 5 women she had not exchanged a word with any of them. She saw no point in doing so either. The flicker of the light interrupted her thoughts as it turned on and the man entered. He walked to the middle of the room and looked at them all before starting to speak and as he started to speak his voice reminded Brennan of someone who was chewing gravel.

"Well I see that you've all arrived. Since I am such a kind person and there is no way any of you can escape, I'll tell you why you're here. Let me start from the beginning. When I was 7 years old my father died in prison for a crime he didn't commit. I knew he hadn't committed it, but they wouldn't listen. But of course the year after he died they realised they had made a mistake and that my father hadn't committed the crime. But they were too late, a year too late in fact. They apologized to my mother and me, but that wasn't enough. I wanted more, I wanted revenge. I haven't had as much time I as would have liked to plan this revenge as I was sent to fight for my country as soon as I was old enough. And that is where I received my scars. But when I returned I was determined to get my revenge, which is why all of you are here. I am asking for a million dollars for each of you otherwise I will kill you. Think of it as a million dollars or die." The man laughed. "If I return one of you will be killed starting with the woman I kidnapped first of course. But before I leave I need proof of your existence." He pulled out a camera. When he had finished he left the room smiling to himself.


	5. The return of Booth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but a girl can dream can't she?**

**Author's note: Here you go another chapter and this time Booth is in it. How does he react? Read and see. This will be the last chapter i post for a few days because i'm going to London for a few days for a wedding (not mine), but i will post when i get back depending on how many reviews i get. So when you finish please click the little bluey button thing. Thanks Emily**

A million dollars or die!

Chapter 5-The return of Booth

Booth walked up to the Jeffersonian. He'd had a great time on his holiday with Parker, but he'd missed everyone at the Jeffersonian including Zack. He saw Hodgins and Zack talking. He saw no sign of Brennan, she was probably in her office. But he decided to check with Hodgins and Zack first. He walked up to them. Neither of them noticed Booth walk up to them, but it wasn't the surprise of Booth that made Zack drop the glass beaker, which was in his hand, but more what Booth said.

"Hey, do you know where Bones is?" The glass beaker slipped from Zack's hand and as he bend to pick it up, Hodgins grabbed Booth and said.

"Dude, we need to talk." Booth followed Hodgins to a secluded area of the Jeffersonian.

"First thing, do not mention Dr Brennan in front of Angela."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Dr Brennan is missing."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" 'Brennan couldn't be missing, Hodgins must be mistaken.'

"Nobody's seen her. She's been missing for 6 days now. The last time anyone saw her was 6 days ago here." With this Hodgins left. Booth stood there. It felt like someone had stabbed his heart with a freezing cold dagger. He couldn't believe it Brennan missing. In his pocket Booth's phone began to ring.

"Booth."

"Agent Booth, it's Cullen."

"What is it, sir?"

"I've got something for your squints, but I need you to come down here."

"Yes sir." Booth put the phone down. He wondered whether Cullen knew about Brennan and what was so important.

- - - - - - - -

Booth walked into Cullen's office. His desk had a few sheets of paper in plastic wallets. Cullen looked up as Booth walked into the office.

"Sit down, Booth." It wasn't a gesture it was a command.

"What is it, sir?"

"This morning a note was discovered and some information with it." Cullen passed him the note.

_Dear FBI_

_I have kidnapped 10 women and I want a million dollars for each one otherwise I will kill them one by one. I think it as a million dollars or die. I want the first million dollars to be submitted into the following account 194639279 don't bother to check it because it will lead you nowhere. So that you know that the 10 women are still alive I have attached a photo of each one of them and there names._

_P.S. I think you will find number 5 interesting._

Booth looked up.

"Sir, can I see the photos and names?" Cullen hesitated for a second.

"Are you sure you want to see them?" Booth nodded. 'Why didn't Cullen want me to see the pictures and names? He usually just gives me everything with no questions and nothing said.'

Cullen let out a sigh and handed him to more plastic wallets.

"I'm sorry, Booth." Booth took the list and pictures. 'Why is Cullen sorry?' Booth looked at the names: Sarah Smallwood, Tessa Green, Joan Smith, Christine Hitchen… as Booth reached the 5th name his heart stopped. The name formed on his lips… Temperance Brennan. He looked at Cullen, he was watching him. He then turned to the pictures the first 4 were off 4 women he did not recognise, they were all chained to the wall and an unknown person was lifting their heads up for the camera. But his eyes were drawn to the 5th picture. There was Brennan. Like the other women she was chained to the wall. The unknown hands were lifting her head to the camera. She looked helpless and her eyes were full of fear. Booth had said he would protect her and he had failed.


	6. The breaking of glass

**Disclaimer: As always i don't own Bones**

**Author's note: Hello my readers, i'm back from wedding (again not mine) with a new chapter. Also noticed alerts are back since i had 149 unread emails when i got back it's taken me a whole day to get through them, but i did it. Anyway enough of my blabbering on with the story. Sorry the chapters short, i'll try to make the next chapter longer, i promise.**

A million dollars or die!

Chapter 6-The breaking of glass

Zack looked at his watch again the time read 11. He was bored, they hadn't had a case for at least a week. But maybe he thought to himself that was a good thing. A case without Dr Brennan, he didn't think it would work. She was the one who kept the team together and he was sure it wouldn't work without her. He stood up and walked over to the glass of water he had put on a desk nearby. He looked towards the door and saw Hodgins and Angela talking, but then Booth walked through the doors and towards him. He was holding something, it looked like they had a case. Zack knew they would soon know whether the team would survive without Dr Brennan. Angela and Hodgins followed Booth. They joined Zack and all 3 of them looked at Booth.

"I've got good news and bad news, which do you want first?" It was Angela that spoke first.

"The good news." Booth knew they would have said that.

"You can take Brennan off missing persons." All 3 of their hearts soared, but they came crashing down when Booth said.

"But the bad news is that she's been kidnapped." The glass in Zack's hand fell to the floor and for a few seconds the only sound was the breaking of glass.

"Kidnapped?" Angela was the first to break the silence. Booth passed her the ransom note, names and pictures.

"Yes, along with 9 other women. They're being held hostage for a million dollars each." Angela looked at the note, names and pictures followed by Hodgins and then Zack. By this time Angela was past tears.

"Why are you giving us this?" said Hodgins.

"Because the FBI think you can find some information from that."

"From this?" Hodgins said indicating to the note, names and pictures. Booth nodded.


	7. Are we more than just partners?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Maybe i will, but appartently my cheque got lost in the post.

Author's note: Here we go another chapter. BB definatly. Now i only got 2 reviews for last chap (sob sob) please review as it makes my happy and spures my writing on. Also i made this chapter longer than it was orginally. Please R and R, or I will not update!

A million dollars or die!

Chapter 7- Are we more than partners?

Bones stared into the darkness. 'How much longer am I going to be here?' she wondered. She was thinking about whether the FBI had received the ransom note and the pictures. The memory of the flash of the camera came back, the bright light after being in the dark so long had not been welcome. She wondered how Angela was copying with her disappearance and whether she knew about her being in this hell- hole yet. She thought about Zack and Hodgins too and how they were feeling. Then she came to something what about Booth? She didn't know if he was back of holiday yet or if he even knew if she had gone missing at that. But for some reason she was more bothered about Booth than anyone else. 'But why? They were just partners, weren't they?' Brennan already knew that answer, there just seemed to be something there. What she couldn't figure out all she knew was that they were more than just partners. As she thought over her relationship with Booth, the light flickered on. She blinked as her eyes got used to the light. But then her heart began to beat faster. She knew what that light meant it meant one of them was about to die. Once again their kidnapper stepped in the room. He was smiling profusely, she knew that he was enjoying this. He carried in his hand a large rusty key, which she knew was for the chains that held them. He walked towards the woman furthest away from Brennan on her right side. He unlocked her and she fell to the floor. She didn't even have the energy to lift herself from the floor never mind run. The man bent down to the floor and lifted her from the ground and carried her from the room. As he carried her from the room, Brennan noticed her making feeble attempts of escape, but they were so weak the man didn't even notice. As the door closed behind the man Brennan thought of all the bones she had studied, she didn't want to be one of them. She wasn't ready to die. Again the light went off leaving Brennan to think about if this was to be her final resting place and if she would ever see daylight again.

- - - - - - - -

A few hours before at the Jeffersonian

Booth ran his fingers through his hair. He had just arrived back at the Jeffersonian after being at the FBI building. He ran into the lab and asked to no one in particular

"Have you got anything?" his voice bounced back to him from the walls of the Jeffersonian, he hadn't meant to shout, but he needed information and he needed it now. At the sound of Booth's voice Zack flinched, Hodgins however stood up.

"Booth. We still do not have anything, just like we did when you left."

"Then look harder there has to be something."

"There is nothing there, I tell you. I could look at this note and pictures for 3 days and I would still find nothing. So back off!" Hodgins turned his back to Booth and continued to examine the note. Booth ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn't just the fact that there was going to be a woman murdered. It was the fact that he had Brennan and he could have done anything to her. He needed her back, if it was any other woman he wouldn't be as worried. There was just something about Brennan, he just didn't know what yet. Maybe they were more than just partners?


	8. Body number one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones it rightly owned by fox. So don't sue**

**Author's note: Right here we go another chapter. Sorry it took a bit, but a lot of stuff came up. I'd like to thank you for all the reviews i've got so far. Please keep reviewing. This is a long chapter, well one of the longest I've ever done so enjoy.**

**A million dollars or die!**

**Chapter 6-Body number 1**

All was silent outside the FBI building. Then the sound of a car broke the silence. It stopped right outside the FBI building. The door opened and a man stepped out of the car. Most of his face was covered in thick, curly, brown hair and the rest was badly scarred. He opened the back of the car and the strong smell of smoke rose. He pulled out some charred bones from the back. He carried them to the front door of the FBI building and placed them there with great care. He then returned to the back of the car and brought out a note and something small and slimy next to the bones and the note on top. He then turned after blowing the bones a kiss. He got into his car and drove off. Anyone who would have seen this and his face would have thought he was happy about what he had just done. They would have been right, he was ecstatic. He'd killed a woman and the FBI had done nothing about, the only thing that dampened his spirits was the fact that he wasn't going to be able to see the look on the FBI's faces.

- - - - - - - -

Booth's phone rang in the darkness of his house. There was no need to open his eyes, as he had not shut them that night. His clock read 1:00. He knew something must have happened with the woman and his first thought was Bones. But then he remembered, the killer had promised to kill one woman last night. His heart sank. He picked up the phone.

"Booth."

"It's Cullen. We need your squint squad ready for a body and you down here." He'd been right there was one girl dead because he hadn't found anything. Booth knew if Brennan was here she would tell him it wasn't his fault, but she wasn't there. That made Booth even more determined to get this guy and make him pay.

"I'll be right there." He ended the call and ran his fingers through his hair. After 2 calls to the squint squad, Angela having been at Hodgins, he made his way to the FBI building.

- - - - - - - -

"So this is where the bones were found?" Booth asked pointing to the steps at the entrance at the front of the building. As the man nodded he sighed. This was the building of the FBI and no one had noticed someone come and put a pile of bones down.

"So who found them?" A nervous looking man stepped towards him.

"Me." The man was balding and he face was quite wrinkly. It was obvious that he was not an Agent. 'Oh great' Thought Booth 'The bloody janitor found them.'

"So what happened?"

"I stay here every night after everyone has gone, cleaning up. I usually give the front steps a sweep before I leave and when I got her there was the smell of burnt flesh. I looked at the steps and show the bones and rung someone." Booth nodded, he already knew what had happened as he had been told as soon as he got there, he just wanted to check. He turned round and almost walked into Cullen.

"Booth, I've received news that your squints are looking at the bones, but I wanted you to look at this note that was found on the body." Booth saw a piece of paper in Cullen's hand he took it from him and read it.

_Dear FBI_

_These are the bones of Sarah Smallwood. She died last night at 9.06 and you did nothing to save her. I still want my money, but since there is 1 less woman I will decrease the total of money to 9 million. Still a million per woman. I will kill Tessa Green if I have to, but I don't mind, it is not my fault. Her death will be on your hands. You were the ones that couldn't protect her._

'Protect' Booth thought about that word, he'd promised to protect Brennan, but he hadn't. It was just like in the note the FBI had failed to protect all these woman, but he himself had failed to protect Brennan.

- - - - - - - -

Booth strode into the Jeffersonian, he looked up and saw all 3 squints at work. Zack was examining the bones, Angela was sketching a face and Hodgins was looking at something under the microscope.

"So what we got?" All 3 jumped slightly they obviously hadn't heard him come in. Angela handed him a sketch.

"It's a match the woman is Sarah Smallwood." Hodgins then peered up from his microscope.

"I found some mould on some of the remaining skin. The woman are being kept somewhere dark and damp, so probably some big abandoned place underground."

"Well that's real specific."

"Yeh well there's not a lot you can get from mould." Booth looked at him wondering if that was supposed to be a joke. He couldn't tell he turned Zack.

"What's the cause of death?"

"There are signs of trauma to the cranium. But they had started to heal. There are also signs of sexual activity, so she was probably sexually assaulted before death. I think the cause of death is the cutting of the throat, which would have meant she bled to death. Then her stomach was removed" he held up a small organ. "It was found next to the body, it shows the woman hasn't eaten all the time during her kidnap. After this her body was burnt, but there is no sign of burnt clothing so the killer probably removed the clothes beforehand."

"So you're telling me that this person raped her, cut her throat, removed her stomach and clothing and burnt her."

"But she would have been helpless during this time because of lack of food." Booth swore and grabbed the nearest thing, it happened to be a glass beaker, and chucked it at the wall. He turned and said

"Keep looking and tell me if you find anything." He turned and walked out. From what Zack had found it meant this person was starving Brennan. But why was he so worried about her? Then it just sort of hit him. He was in love with her. Why had it taken him this long to figure it out? He'd never told her and now he might not even get the chance. He thought of Brennan chained up somewhere in the dark and cold, hungry and tired. He hated now being able to save her, but he couldn't do anything about it.


	9. The phone call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters and if i did why would i be writing this?**

**Author's note: This is just a short chapter to keep the story going. The next longer chapter will be up soon. Also to avoid confusion the Tessa in this is NOT Booth's ex-girlfriend. Please read and review.**

**A million dollars or die!**

**Chapter 9-The phone call**

The next morning Booth received another phone call at the about the same time as the one the morning before. It was Cullen again informing him another pile of bones had been found. The victim was Tessa Green and she like Sarah had been sexual assaulted, had her throat slit, her stomach removed and been burnt. Once again the stomach was empty showing the woman had been starved. Booth still couldn't believe 2 women were dead and they were no closer to finding out where they were, or who was keeping them. They only thing this case was stopping was his sleeping. And what scared him most was in 3 days; Brennan's remains could be on the lab table. He watched as the squints looked for any clues in the new remains, so far there had been nothing. As he turned to leave the Jeffersonian his phone began to ring.

"Booth"

"Hello Agent Booth, I guess Tessa was well received this morning." Booth realised who it was.

"Where are they you son of a Bitch?"

"Language Agent Booth or is it Seely?"

"It's Agent Booth to you."

"So, Seely how are you coping, knowing you can't help her? I can see her right now. She's sleeping. But how do you feel knowing you'll never see her again until her remains are delivered to you? How do you feel knowing I'm going to be the last person who will feel her lips and skin?" Booth shuddered.

"Why are you doing this?"

"For enjoyment, because I'm either going to have the enjoyment of killing all these women or the enjoyment of money. I don't care either way." As he finished Booth heard a small cry in the background.

"Booth!" It was Brennan she needed him, but he couldn't help her.

"Look you better tell me where you are or I'll…"

"Or you'll what Seely. I was under the impression that you had no idea where I was. Well I'm sorry Seely this was a lovely chat, but I have things to do, woman to kill and all that jazz. Don't worry I'll sent you Joan Smith tomorrow. Well Ta Ta."

"Wait…" But it was to late the phone had gone dead in his hands.


	10. Last person you'll ever see

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, all i own is a bug poster on my wall.**

**Author's note: Here's another chapter. Which one is it again? Oh yeh i remember. Thanks for all the reviews, this chapter i got some of the ideas from reviews from previous chapters anyway enjoy.**

**A million dollars or die!**

**Chapter 10-The last person you'll ever see**

Brennan realised with a start she was no longer chained to the wall. The room was empty, but she took no notice of that, all her thoughts were on how to get out of there. She ran from the room and through a maze of corridor. As she ran down the corridor she saw someone at the end of the corridor. It was Booth. Suddenly her legs gave way and Booth did not seem to notice her. He started to walk away. She pulled herself along the floor in a desperate effort to get to him. But he was still getting further and further away from her. She cried out to him…

"Booth!" Brennan woke calling his name. She was still chained up and tears were streaming down her face. It had been a dream, but how did she know that he didn't care where she was? What if he wasn't bothered about her? The light was on outside the door and she could see the man outside talking on the phone. There was no point trying to get the attention of whomever he was talking to because they were probably connected with the man. She looked around the room there were already 2 empty chains and she wondered how many more would be empty before they were found. She looked at the other woman they were silent. Brennan had no idea who these other women were as no one spoke. It was a waste of breath, why bother talking if you could be dead in the next few days? Brennan thought of the 2 women who were already dead, she wondered how they'd died. Had they been but out of their misery quickly and painlessly or had it taken much longer with much more pain? The door opened again the man entered. He ignored the others and walked straight to Brennan.

"You did me a favour there Temperance." Brennan had no idea what he was going on about.

"It's Dr. Brennan to you." She snarled at him, she may be held captive, but she wasn't going to let him call her Temperance and so what else could he really do to her?

"Well, Temperance you nearly as nice as your partner, what with his language and all." 'He'd been talking to Booth' she thought to herself. "He's no nearer to finding you and believe by the time he does it will be to late. But what a shame since you're so pretty." He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with one of his fingers.

"Get off me."

"Temper, temper. But it's not like you can do anything is it? And even if you weren't chained up, I doubt you'd even have the strength to stand. Look your eyes are closing now." True to what he was saying Brennan's eyes began to close, she fought to keep them open. But they closed all the same; as she drifted into an uneasy sleep she heard the laughter of her captor.

- - - - - - - -

Booth started at his phone. It made no noise. He heard Brennan's desperate voice, what had happened? What was this guy doing to her? He thought about the other 2 women, would Brennan's fate be the same? Would this sicko be the last person to touch her alive like he said? Would she die not knowing he loved her? So many questions without answers. He checked his call records, it was a withheld number, it wouldn't help him. He looked at the squints still looking over all the remains and things.

"Have you found anything else?" Booth knew the answer before he asked.

"No." they replied with one voice. What did he except? It was just a pile of bones, a note and some pictures. He looked at the clock. 9 it was already too late to save Joan Smith and Booth knew she'd be up on those tables tomorrow just like the others.

- - - - - - - -

Brennan woke as the light turned on. He was again carrying a key. Brennan looked at the woman he was walking towards. There was still silence, no one said anything. But what could you say to someone who was about to die? The man picked her up as she fell to the floor. As he left the room he muttered to the woman in his arms.

"I'm the last person you're ever going to see." Brennan heard this. Would she die looking at him? Would she never get to tell Booth how she truly felt? She looked around the room; this was one of the last places she would see. Tears streamed down her face. Soon she could be lying on one of the tables at the Jeffersonian while someone figured out how she died. She cried for her friends, for Booth, for the woman who had just gone to her death and for herself.


	11. Body numbers 3 & 4

**Diclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters, but a girl can dream.**

**Author's note: Sorry i said i was going to update sooner, but lot of stuff happened. I'll probaly update every weekend now. I'd like to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed, but i do know this is on 20 people's alerts, so please review even if it's one word.**

**A million dollars or die!**

**Chapter 11-Body numbers 3&4**

Booth lay awake that night. He couldn't sleep, because every time he tried to he heard Brennan screaming his name. And anyway he knew it a few hours he'd be getting a phone call saying another pile of bones had been found. Sure enough his phone began to ring, he answered it and again made his way to the FBI building. But this time there was no note with the body and no stomach and when he had asked Zack the cause of death it was different.

"The victim has again been sexual assaulted, she was then stabbed 3 times in the chest and probably set on fire while still alive." Booth was shocked, who could do this and enjoy it? He left the team after this to see what else they could find.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning the next pile of bones and the outcome was the same. She was sexual assaulted, stabbed 3 times in the chest before being burnt while still alive. Booth knew they were no closer to finding the women and Booth also knew that if they didn't find anything, Brennan would be dead in 6 hours. As he watched the squints examine the bones more his phone began to ring.

"Booth."

"Hello Seely, guess who?" Booth heard some wheezy laughing at the other end. "I guess your team are looking over my latest victim. They won't find anything, I don't leave clues."

"We'll find something."

"Doubtful and even if you do, it will take more than 6 hours to find. Think Seely in 6 hours time at 9, your partner Temperance will die."

"Let me talk to her."

"No, I don't think so. I'll just let you live with knowing whatever you want to tell her, was never told."

"Please…"

"There's no point begging Seely it won't change my mind. Well I'll have to leave you and your team to your fool errant. Tootles." The phone once again went dead it Booth's hand.

- - - - - - - -

The day went on and time ticked by. Booth grew more and more worried with each minute. He looked at the tables holding the other women and worried that soon, Brennan would be joining them. Was there any point trying to find her, since it seemed hopeless? 'No, Booth!' he thought to himself 'Your going to find her, your just going to have to wait a bit longer.' He looked at the clock 7:30, 1 and a half hours left. He felt helpless, there was nothing he could do besides stand and wait for something to be found. I mean he had no idea how to find people with a bunch of pictures and bones. He had to admit he was just the guy with the gun, who went out and saved people or arrested them. But that was no help if he didn't know where the women were or who had taken them. He glanced at the clock again 5 more minutes had gone by. The Hodgins let out a triumphant yell. Booth ran to him.

"What is it?"

"I know where they are?"

"Where?"

"Well I was looking at the pictures, when I noticed a small picture near one of the women, so I enlarged it and it was the logo of a water plant. It's been shut down for years and it's underground." With that Booth ran off to his car and alerted the rest of the FBI as he made his way down.


	12. Too late?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but i do own the box set.**

**Author's note: Right another chapter, thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing, also i know i said i was going to update at the weekend, but i've hurt my knee at the moment and i can't really do anything else, please review, the more reviews the less time it takes to update**

**A million dollars or die!**

**Chapter 12-Too late?**

The door opened. Brennan lifted her head and looked upon her doom. Now it was her turn. She had watched the other woman go, but she hadn't realised how much she didn't want to die till now. As he unchained her and lifted her from the ground she was too weak to resist. He carried her from the room and she watched the other woman look at her as she was carried from the room. She didn't want to die. Now matter how long she spent with the dead she didn't want to join them. She began a weak attempt at a struggle, but the man took no notice. He carried her down endless corridors and all the time she struggled. But as she struggled all she succeeded in doing was making herself more tired. They finally reached their destination. It was a room rather like the one Brennan had just left, except that it was covered in blood. Brennan knew this was the place where the other 4 women had taken their last breaths and she knew it would soon be her's too. The man laid her on the floor. She laid in the blood of 4 other women. She wanted to run, hide or something, but every attempt of her escape was stopped by the man.

"Where do you think your going, Temperance?" he pulled her body close to his.

"How does it feel to look at my face, knowing it's the last face you'll see?" Brennan looked at him; she never thought she would die looking at someone she hated.

"Now Temperance, I'm going to let you keep your dignity. Not that the dead need it. I know it will hurt your friends enough if I just kill, so I don't need to rape you. But I do want to be the last person to feel their lips against yours." Brennan drew back, but he forced her close to him again. Brennan tried desperately to get away, but his grip was too strong. He leaned in towards her and their lips touched. He then forced her lips open and then forced his tongue into her mouth. Brennan was disgusted and bit down hard on his tongue. He yelled out it pain. Brennan escaped from his hold and struggled to her feet and ran. She had only run a few steps when she was grabbed from behind and forced to the ground. The guy stood over her with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Don't try and run Temperance you won't get anywhere. I'll find you f you run, so don't even try." He then pulled a knife out from his pocket. It was completely covered it dry blood, which Brennan knew came from the 4 other dead women.

"This is my knife Brennan it's tasted the blood of 4 women, but you don't know how long it has waited for yours. Your going to die now Temperance and no one can help you" He raised the knife and Brennan could only watch in horror as he put it into her side. She felt the cold metal as it penetrated her body. Her eyes started to lose focus as the blood flowed from her body. Everything went dark as he raised the knife again. Then as a shot rung out, Brennan dreaded that, as she fell deeper into darkness that she would never come back. Then as her mind darkened and someone fell to the floor, her last thoughts were of Booth.

**Another Author's note: Don't worry, Brennan is not dead, yet! Review and find out who is dead, what the shot was and where Booth is.**


	13. Finding Brennan

**Discalimer: I don't own Bones**

**Athor's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Most of you guessed what had happened, but here's what Booth has been doing.**

**A million dollars or die!**

**Chapter 13-Finding Brennan**

Booth ran from the Jeffersonian to his SUV. He was on the phone in seconds to get the rest of the FBI to the old water treatment plant. He looked as his watch 8:00, he had 1 hour to get there and find Brennan, otherwise she was dead. 'No! Don't think that Booth, your going to get there and she'll be fine.' He turned the keys and started the car and speeded off to the water plant.

- - - - - - - -

Booth arrived at the plant in half an hour leaving half and hour to find Brennan. But Booth had no idea how big this place was. The rest of the FBI were looking at the blue prints. He looked over their shoulders and saw the scale of it. It would take a day to search, but they didn't have that much time. He looked at his watch, they only had 25 minutes. They noticed Booth stood behind them and quickly told him the plan. The spilt into 3 groups, so to widen the search and find the women quicker. Each group was to carry a radio, so that they would know if another group had found the women. They set off into the building, Booth with the 2nd group. They searched every corridor and every room. Booth checked his watch, 20 minutes left. Another empty room, another empty corridor, 10 minutes to go. The whole place seemed empty and the minutes were ticking away. 9 minutes, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Then Booth's watch reached 9:00. Time was up; if the women weren't in the next room then Brennan's time was up. The team stepped into the room; it was pitch black like the others. Someone flicked the light on. Inside this room were 5 women, 5 not 6. Brennan wasn't there. There were some empty chains under Brennan's name. Booth swore and ran out of the room and went down the corridor outside the room. It was easy enough because the corridor didn't spilt it kept going. But then it spilt into 2. Booth didn't know which way to go. Then he heard the sound of a man cry out in pain, it came from the left corridor. He ran down it. He came to a small room, he opened the door. He saw Brennan on the floor with he guy stood over her with a knife. Without a second thought, Booth pulled out his gin and shot the man, he crumpled to the floor. Booth ran over to Brennan, her eyes were closed. She looked dead and the blood pouring from her side scared Booth. The only thing that convinced him she was hanging on was the rise of fall of her chest as she breathed.


	14. I don't want to go, but I have to

**Discalimer: I don't own Bones and if i did this would be an episode not a fanfiction.**

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, only one chapter after this, but there is a sequal planned called Keeping Faith. Also looking for a beta-er if anyone is interested. Also CD (character death) warning for this chapter.**

**A million dollars or die!**

**Chapter 14-I don't want to go, but I have to**

Brennan could hear someone's voice. It was faint, in the distance; it seemed to be calling to her.

"Temperance." She wanted to respond to it, but her body wouldn't let her. Her body just wanted o shut down and die, but her head was screaming 'NO!' The voice seemed to stop and the person seemed to move away. Brennan didn't want them to leave, she didn't want to die. She knew they could help her. Then the pain came, it was unbearable. Her whole side felt like it was on fire. She could almost feel the blood pouring out of it. Her eyelids felt like lead. She wanted them open. She wanted to make sure that the person in the room didn't leave her to die. She forced her eyes open. Lights danced in front of her eyes, but they slowly disappeared as her eyes adjusted. She could see her blood on the floor surrounding her, there was a lot of it and Brennan knew without medical treatment she would die. Near the doorway she saw a person. She knew their face. She was happy they were here besides the pain. She called out to them in a weak sort of whisper.

"Booth." He turned and rushed to her side.

"Bones." She smiled, but immediately regretted it when the pain took over. Booth noticed the pain in her face.

"It's ok, Bones. You're going to be ok." Booth's heart was beating fast. He could see the amount of blood on the floor. Brennan was a fighter, she'd pull through. The paramedics and been contacted, but they weren't going quick enough for him. Booth wanted to relieve some of Brennan's pain, but he knew he couldn't.

"Booth… you… could… apply… pressure." Brennan gasped; it was hard for her to speak. Booth nodded and ripped a piece of his shirt off. He applied pressure, but as he did Brennan's eyes began to close again.

"Bones." Brennan could hear Booth calling her, but he sounded so far away.

"Temperance." Booth called out again. But for Brennan everything was growing dark. She fought against, she wasn't ready yet. Things needed to be said. She forced her eyes open even though her pain was immense. She could not focus and she could feel the wetness of her tears on her face. She didn't want it to end this way, but she had no choice. She had kept her feelings locked in a box for so long, but since her time was running out, she needed to set them free. She could see faintly in the dark Booth's figure besides her.

"Booth…" Booth looked at her, she needed to stop talking because he knew how much it was hurting her.

"Shush." Brennan looked at him she knew he was trying to be kind, but she needed to say this. Slowly she struggled out what she had to say.

"Booth, I know that I going to die. I don't want to, but I can't change what is happening. But I just wanted you to know I love you and always have." She finished satisfied with herself.

"I love you too, Temperance." Brennan felt his tears as they fell on her cheeks. The darkness engulfed her, and she knew she would never open them again. Her only relief as her life left her body was that her heart had finally been opened, even if it was for such a short time.


	15. Saying goodbye, a funeral and a gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but i do own some bug posters.**

**Author's note: Sorry i'm a bit slow at updating, but everything just been everywhere. Anyway, Brennan is dead and this is the last chapter, but the sequal Keeping Faith will be up sometime this weekend. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**A million dollars or die!**

**Chapter 15-Saying goodbye, a funeral and a gift**

The rise and fall of her chest stopped. It was as if she was sleeping, but Booth knew she was never going to wake up again. The tears poured down his face. He bend down and kissed her softly on the lips. He was the last person to fell their lips against hers. The person Booth loved the most had just died. She may have worked with the dead, but Booth knew she never wanted to join them. He looked over to the man who had killed her, he wasn't causing trouble since Booth shot him, but he wasn't bothered about him. Booth returned his attention to Brennan. How do you say goodbye to someone who had already gone? How do you say goodbye knowing it won't change anything? Booth knelt down besides Brennan's lifeless body and then picked it up. He didn't want her stay here any longer. He carried her down the winding corridors and outside. As he walked outside, everyone thought they were both fine. But they soon knew this was no the case. As they took Brennan's body away he whispered.

"You can rest now." He then turned and left. It was over, but not in the way he wanted.

- - - - - - - -

The sweet September sun flooded the cemetery and a slight breeze lifted the fallen leaves from the ground. Booth looked around the cemetery avoiding the grave in front of him. Angela stood to one side sobbing quietly onto Hodgins' shoulder. Hodgins himself had one arm around Angela and was crying softly. Zack was stood next to Hodgins and silent tears trickled down his face. Cam stood awkwardly in the background; she hadn't known Brennan as well as the others. Yes she felt sad about her death, but she knew it wasn't as bad for her as it was for her and she felt out of place. The rest of the people were from the Jeffersonian and the FBI. Booth could recognise their faces, but not their names. He noticed Cullen stood among the other agents and Booth knew this was a bad time for him as it brought back memories of his daughter, Amy. The funeral ended and Brennan's coffin descended into the ground. Booth looked at the gravestone Temperance Brennan- no words needed she was brilliant in every way, and then at the gravestone next to it Christine Brennan. Booth had worked hard to get Brennan a place next to her mother and he knew she would have been grateful. Everyone began to walk away, leaving Booth by himself. He walked to the grave and a placed a single red rose on it. Then he heard someone approaching. He already knew who it was and as the stopped behind him he stood up and said.

"Hello, Max."

"Booth." The 2 men nodded to each other.

"I see my daughter has now joined my wife." Booth nodded. "I know you did everything to save her, just like I did with Christine, but sometimes it just isn't enough." He fell silent and for a moment both men looked at the grave.

"But I didn't just come here to say goodbye to my daughter, I also came to give you a gift if you want it." Booth was puzzled. "A few years before you met my daughter, Booth, she became pregnant with a child she didn't want. But even so she tried to look after the child. When this failed she put the child into care, but she vowed someone would return for the child. Now last year when you reunited her with her brother she asked him to look after her. He did and when he came on the run with me he brought the child with him. But a life on the road is not good for a child she needs a permanent home. I know you loved my daughter, but can you love her child." Booth nodded, so Max gestured to someone stood behind a tree. Russ appeared from behind it leading a small girl towards the two of them.

"Booth I would like you to meet Faith." Booth looked at the girl, she looked at Booth and then after a couple of seconds ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Max and Russ then kissed her goodbye and walked off into the distance. Booth looked at Faith, she was the exact image of Brennan. Even though Booth knew Brennan was gone, her daughter was not.


	16. Sequal now up!

**This story has been continued in Keeping Faith the first chapter is now up. Please read and review.**


End file.
